


A Devil of His Word

by EdithBlack



Series: Trials of the Marked [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, Gen, Historical References, Humor, Memory Loss, My take on a typical fandom trope, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Twin Implied, age change, with a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlack/pseuds/EdithBlack
Summary: Story takes place after the Luxury Liner arc:Sebastian's promise to always tell his Young Master the truth is put to the test when Ciel loses his memories, reverting back in time, and forgetting he ever made a covenant with a demon. However, the contract seal in his right eye remains.Sebastian must answer difficult questions when this new Young Master notices how life has changed in his manor;And must do so without telling any lies.





	1. The Prologue

Dreary looking clouds rolled in the moment the wind started to pick up, bringing darkness to the evening sooner than expected. A sharp smell in the air was the first warning sign of the approaching storm; Even the dullest of human senses could detect the zing from the electrically charged clouds, dark and heavy with rain.

Within the safety of his study a relieved Ciel finished replying to the last of his correspondence letters. The final letter addressed to the Eatons company* was placed atop the pile of outgoing mail, ready to be sent off tomorrow morning. 

It all started after the tragic sinking of the Campania. The rescue ships loaded with survivors sailed to the closest landmass to receive medical attention and supplies, a country only created in the last two decades, named Canada*. Immediately after landing on the mainland the other survivors boarded southbound trains for America, eager to catch the next available ships back to Europe. However, Earl Ciel Phantomhive could not resist the potential business opportunities he was presented with. He had already scheduled meetings with American companies before their departure from Southampton, but hadn't considered establishing connections with their western neighbors to the north. 

This was how the young Earl began communicating with businesses looking to export Funtom Co. products overseas.

Ciel, along with his butler Sebastian Michaelis and his new footman Snake, stayed behind in this new country. It was hard for Ciel to escape from the firm grasp of his energetic fiance, Elizabeth Midford, deciding on her own to tag along as well, wanting to stay close to her beloved betrothed after the fear of almost losing him was too much to bare. Her family went ahead back to England but agreed the group was in good hands with her around. 

The sound of raindrops pattering against the window pane was accompanied by a loud eruption of thunder. Ciel rubbed the bridge between his eyebrows with his index finger and thumb, trying to massage away an oncoming headache that had worsened by the sudden change in air pressure.

Punctual as always, Sebastian opened the door of the study with a lit candelabra in hand as the clock read a quarter to eight. “All finished for today, Young Master?” he asked as Ciel rouse from his seat and walked towards the door held open by his butler. 

“Yes. I didn’t anticipate that Mr. Smith* would have such an influence,” a weary Ciel replied. His networking has caused him more paperwork than he wanted. "Especially in a country that hasn't developed a strong reputation for business yet. Since many of these companies are so enthusiastic about branching out from the fur trade and transitioning into retail goods, my timing could not have been better." In any case, he knows he'll have to reject a majority of the them. 

“Certainly it wasn't all his doing. I'm sure it's not an everyday occurrence that someone like you shows up at their doorsteps with the offer of such promising proposals.” Sebastian remarked with a smirk, bowing as Ciel exited the room.

Ciel took a side glance up at Sebastian."What you wanted to say was someone as young as me." he shot back. His butler’s sarcasm didn't get passed him, he knew that tone of voice. A tone that he had acquire as well from their years of flippant exchanges, but wasn’t willing to put up with it right now. 

Turning his focus forwards caused the tired Ciel to feel light headed and dizzy. Sebastian’s mocking disguised as a complement made him forget about the tightness from the headache behind his eyes. An observant Sebastian took notice of his Young Master’s unsteady teetering and reached out to place a hand on his back, bracing Ciel before he had the chance to hurt himself. 

“Are you alright, my Lord?” He asked in a more even tone, and no longer taunting.

“I’m fine. It’s just a headache, nothing to fret about.” Ciel said with misplaced irritation. It wasn’t because he needed Sebastian’s help to stand or the headache he could shake off with a bit of sleep but from his own insecurities. Ciel wasn't a child and it was difficult for him to hide his vexation when being treated like one. 

Children were too gullible and trusting towards the authority of adults. Even at the young age of thirteen, he couldn't relate, not when he shoulders the heavy burden of being an Earl and the Queen’s watchdog, an unflattering title passed down through his family lineage. Even when he was striped of the carefree joys of youth, he’d never fold under the weight of his responsibilities, for Ciel was not only talented enough to earn his titles and reputation, he was also hard working. Patrolling England's underworld so other children could retain their innocence, wanting no one to ever experience the same pain that he felt at the selfishness of grownups.

Now anchored in place, Ciel was able to regain his balance. Determined to stand on his own he stepped away from Sebastian’s assisting hand. He continued down the hall at a more leisurely pace. 

"Earning the confidence of those businessman was too easy." Ciel reflected out loud, refreshing his butler’s memory of how he skillfully negotiate business deals with people who were triple his age and skeptical of him at first. 

While sitting in lavishly decorated lounges, Ciel took note of the large portraits of the British royal family on the walls above. Indeed, he was not one to be underestimated. "All I had to do was tell them about my connections to the Queen from obtaining a royal warrant, only then did they became eager to do business with me."

“Word about you did spread rather quickly after that, didn't it? You made quite an impression.” Sebastian gave a genuine praise, aware of his Young Master’s accomplishments. News of the young business mogul only spread throughout the dry and calculated corporate world, all while news of the sunken luxury ocean liner reached the general public. The death toll gripped both the upper and lower classes. 

The unscheduled meetings and the time spent entertaining themselves throughout their trip took their apprehensive minds off of the headlines that followed them. The worst of which was when tales about how the Campania was overrun with zombies circulated. As word began to spread, the frightened public at large rejected such a ridiculous story. The conspiracy of a cover up loomed as the company Blue Star Line and their investors denied the allegations, saying it was a story created out of hysteria and survivors guilt. Making statement after statement about how the ship sank by hitting an iceberg, and nothing more occurred during the disaster. Their words only stoked the fire inside the countless survivors and the believers of their plight who insisted their stories were real.

Ciel and company would speak about their own experiences but collectively agreed to omit certain details. Never corroborating the zombie story to avoid looking like panic stricken survivors. Ciel and Sebastian played it closer to the vest then the others. Even holding off on informing her Majesty the Queen about the existence of grim reapers and the Aurora Society's involvement with the walking dead, for now.

After returning home to England, Ciel was met with many telegraphs looking for partnerships. Responding to his new contacts, as well as catching up on his work as an Earl consumed a majority of his time, but he didn't mind. Remaining in his study after their return meant less work for the battle worn Sebastian, still healing from his fight with the seceded grim reaper; Undertaker. A powerful, yet deranged man who was the mastermind behind the creation of the zombies aboard the Campania and someone they hoped not to tango with again anytime soon.

Throughout the trip, the usually poised Sebastian jokingly complained of soreness. After all, he was promised a chance to rest back at the manor, but he really didn’t mind that he was instead being dragged across a continent. Being run through with a death scythe wasn’t enough to slow down our one hell of a butler. However, in an attempt to make his Master feel guilty he never passed up the chance to remind Ciel of his injuries. 

His attempts to hold Ciel culpable didn’t work, failing to wear down the consciousness of the proud young aristocrat. The joking only stopped after his other travel companions overheard. He had to repeatedly tell an anxious Elizabeth and Snake that he was actually fine, and was only jesting.

Despite his injuries and in spite of his bruised ego, the butler resisted the idea of a day off. A bitter Ciel used his jests about being tired from their trip against him. It made ordering Sebastian to rest much more fun knowing the butler didn't want to. As hard as Sebastian tried to cooperate, his reprieve was short lived and he quickly jumped back into his role as the head butler.

Ciel spoke up again to Sebastian who followed closely behind. "Tomorrow, I need you to obtain those reports that we talked about regarding the new toys Funtom Co. developed. Before I ship out new merchandise overseas it is necessary to know how customers have responded.” Because of his throbbing headache, Ciel didn’t chance turning his head while talking to his butler to avoid getting dizzy again. Although, he didn’t need to go to such trouble, and that was one of the very few things he could rely on; That no matter what, Sebastian always listened to him, even if they weren’t speaking face to face. 

“You can manage that much can't you? Dispute giving you the day off, you refused it several times. Even when I ordered you, you ended up working anyway.” Ciel said mockingly.

“If you are referring to my injuries, rest assured that I am alright now. I agree that I was over playing my jests from earlier. My kind is much more tenacious then I was giving us credit for.” a small chuckle was audible in the sound of Sebastian’s voice. 

Quick flashes illuminated the hallway as lighting clapped outside the manor’s picturesque windows, casting long shadows of the two men against the opposite wall as they made their way down the corridor. Their silhouettes gone as fast as the violet glow vanished.

Sebastian walked ahead of his Master and opened the door to the Earl’s bedroom. “Good. As I said before, I can't have the Phantomhive butler in such poor condition.” Ciel reminded him as he began to loosen his neck tie and unbuttoned the first two fastenings of his shirt. Sebastian made his way inside the bedroom before shutting the door behind him.

“I was only trying to get a reaction from you. It took being impaled by a death scythe for my Lord to show such concern for me.” Sebastian pulled open the drawers of the nightstand in search of an evening shirt for his Young Master by the light of the trident styled candelabra. He found one only to realize it was not the white garment he usually retrieves. Sometime during the day a clumsy Mey-rin caused the white linens to turn pink. Consequently, so were all of Ciel’s nightshirts. She must not have noticed with her poor vision and put them away in this state, flush and rosy coloured.

“Heh, and I probably won't again if you continue on with your jests.” Ciel said coldly, not noticing the bewildered Sebastian throwing the discoloured shirt back into the drawer of the nightstand and out of view. “Cooking, folding napkins and serving tea must put such a strain on you.” Ciel mimicked Sebastian's sarcastic tone before pulling his dress shirt off over his head. 

With a smile and a flourish, Sebastian used his devilish talents to draw out a new, perfectly white shirt and freshly pressed. What his master doesn’t know wont hurt him, leaving the matter of his pink shirts to be fixed in the morning. 

“If that's all you believe I do around here, you could always lock me away and just summon me when you're in need of a bodyguard. It would be dreadfully boring but I'd like to see how this house functions without me.” Sebastian mused, buttoning up the young Lords shirt.

He had a point that Ciel couldn’t deny, his house would be destroyed without Sebastian, if left solely to his ragtag team of servants. Regardless, he could never admit to how much he relied on his devilishly skilled butler. Ciel instead replied with, “You're right. That does sound boring.” 

If he took up Sebastian’s suggestion in earnest he’d lose his favourite source of entertainment. He could no longer challenge his butler, ordering him to do the impossible within limited time constraints or resources. The two had an understanding in their dynamic. It was always a game. One expected the other to be cruel, to antagonise, and vice versa. The first one to negatively react loses. 

There was an unseen level of danger to their relationship, another reason why Ciel couldn’t relate to kids his own age. As far as he was aware of, children don't make deals with demons. 

In order to save his own life, Ciel reached out his hand to make a soul-binding contract with a devil. He sold his soul to Sebastian and gained his complete loyalty in return. A servant that can never lie to him, a protector, who wouldn’t dare betray him. Until the day he gets his revenge, his demon butler had no choice but to listen and obey.

Despite being left with limited options during those critical moments Ciel never regretted the decision to grab onto the claw of an ebony beast. Nevertheless, if he were to ever falter in his ambitions to find those who murdered his family, burned down his home and sold him to a cult… if he no longer wanted them dead, he’d be surrendering his soul prematurely over to Sebastian. There was no looking back.

Sebastian loosened the bow that held his Young Master’s eyepatch in place, setting it down on the nightstand before tidying up Ciel’s bedside, folding and putting away his day clothes. Ciel blinked his eyes, his right eye finally free from the constraining black leather. The small piece of fabric was used to hide a cursed purple eye, accommodating a pentagram and the proof of his covenant to a demon. 

The closer Ciel got to his bed the heavier his body felt with every step. Sebastian got there first to roll back the cotton sheets for him to crawl under. Sinking into the soft pillows and blankets relieved the tenison from the headache that spread behind his head, and down his neck. 

Storm clouds unleashed the worst they had to offer, disrupting the tranquility of nighttime. Gusts of frigid air rattled treetops, shaking lofty branches with unsettling creaking sounds.The manor and it’s residents did their best to sleep even with the commotion outside it's walls caused by the elements. Ciel was more accustomed to the unpredictable weather patterns of London, learning to focus on the sounds of rain to lull him to sleep. The moment Ciel’s eyes closed he didn’t hear Sebastian wishing him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I had to rearrange what I wrote several times (and removed things I thought weren’t important) to help it flow better because the chapter jumps around a lot. I hope the points I was trying to make made sense! I’ve never written a prologue before and I wanted to look at what might have happened after the Campania’s sinking…  
> The story picks up in chapter 2
> 
> ***
> 
> Canada became a country July 1, 1867, 22 years before the Black Butler timeline, and was a British colony until we gained... “complete sovereignty” 1982. (We were behind Britain and America economically too… that's why the greedy little bean known as Ciel would only think to do business in the states, haha. However, industrial based Canadian companies really were looking to focus on retail goods during that time frame.)
> 
> *“The T. Eaton Company Limited, commonly known as Eaton's, was a Canadian retailer that was once Canada's largest department store chain. It was founded in 1869 in Toronto by Timothy Eaton.” - Eaton’s Wikipedia page. 
> 
> *Donald Alexander Smith - Governor of the Hudson's Bay Company in 1889. Inspiration for Mr Smith.
> 
> *Aboot Titanic and Canada: "White Star officials sent trains to meet the survivors of the Titanic in Halifax to transport them to their original destination, New York City. -Once the massive loss of life became known, White Star Line chartered the cable ship CS Mackay-Bennett from Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada, to retrieve bodies. Three other Canadian ships followed in the search. - Bodies recovered were preserved for transport to Halifax, the closest city to the sinking with direct rail and steamship connections. The Halifax coroner, John Henry Barnstead, developed a detailed system to identify bodies and safeguard personal possessions. Relatives from across North America came to identify and claim bodies. A large temporary morgue was set up in the curling rink of the Mayflower Curling Club and undertakers were called in from all across eastern Canada to assist.” - RMS Titanic Wikipedia page.


	2. In the Morning: The Butler, Consistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins the next morning.

Sebastian's routine started early and progressed as usual. He effortlessly rolled his trolley about the manor without jostling it's cargo. Not spilling a drop of freshly brewed tea or wrinkling the pressed morning newspaper on the shelf below, taking note of which direction not to twist the cart’s wheels to avoid squeaking them as he quietly entered the bedchamber of his sleeping master. 

He opened the curtains like he did every morning and fastened them in place with silk cords decorated with tassel embellishments. The world outside the manor was lit by streaks of light filtered through clouds that marbled the sky. The storm subsided sometime before dawn. 

“Young Master, it’s time to rise.” 

There was movement under the blankets atop of the king sized bed as a small body began to stir. He was submerged deep within the covers, only the top of his blueish grey hair could be seen. 

Ciel Phantomhive uncovered himself from the layers of blankets and sluggishly sat up. “What time is it?” the groggy boy asked.

“It's just after nine, my Lor-Eh?” Sebastian cut himself off. Something was terribly wrong with Ciel’s appearance for he was not wearing the same shirt from the evening prior. The one his Young Master wore now was much too large for him, so much so, that the garment almost slipped off his shoulder around the collar. 

“My Lord? Did you change your shirt in the middle of the night?” Dressing the Young Master so sloppily worked strongly against his aesthetics and was confident that he would never make such a simple slip up.

“Huh?” After rubbing away the grittiness of sleep from the corners of his eyes Ciel gazed up and paused at the sight of the stranger standing before him. The towering figure was cleanly dressed in jet black coattails.

The young boy shrieked and flung himself onto the drapery that hung from the bed posts. Sebastian was taken aback by such an unexpected reaction. He wasn’t expecting such a quiet start to the morning to escalate like this; His Master being frightened by the mere sight of him, and unprovoked. 

He observed his panicked Young Master who was now gasping for breath. Taking a second glance at Ciel he understood what seemed so off. His master’s shirt wasn’t larger, his master was smaller.

"Young Master, what happened to you? I haven't known humans to age in reverse.” Sebastian stated with amusement. He wasn't yet aware of how usual the situation really was, or how ridiculous his words sounded. “Fascinating.”

Ciel sucked some air into his lungs before asking, “What are you saying? Who are you?” he averted his eyes and looked downwards to a random place on the bed, avoiding the stranger’s stare.

“I am your butler, Sebastian.” He replied, arching an eyebrow. If his Young Master was pulling one of his pranks his acting was spot on. 

“Sebastian?” Ciel repeated under his breath as a picture of his dog came to mind. 

“Sir, do you not recognize me?” The butler asked with curiosity, mouth in a half smile. Ciel didn’t reply but instead shook his head side to side against the drapery he still clung to. “Do you know where you are?” If this was a game he was willing to play along.

“I'm in my mom and dad's room.” Ciel replied simply. 

Such an odd answer from his master made Sebastian start to grow more concerned. “That is correct, you are occupying… the Earl's bedchamber.” Sebastian said hesitantly. He wondered how much information he should withhold from his seemingly disoriented Young Master.

“Where are my parents? And where is Tanaka?” Ciel asked while scanning the other person in the room up and down, still refusing to look the butler directly in his eyes. A white collared shirt and ash grey waist vest broke up his dark attire preventing him from becoming a solid obscure shadow. Accessories like silver buttons, a pocket watch chain, and white gloves at the ends of two long arms competed the butler’s uniform. 

Now recognizing his Young Master's fear as genuine and no longer believing this was some kind of a prank, Sebastian knelt down beside the bed to make himself smaller and less intimidating 

“I assure you, Tanaka is just fine.” Sebastian answered in an attempt to change the subject.

“You are wearing his pin,” Ciel observed, pointing a shaky finger at the silver pin on Sebastian's lapel. “The one that makes you the head Butler. How long have you worked for my family?”

The butler smiled and touched his white clad fingers to the tiny pin etched with the Phantomhive family crest. “Not long at all, my Lord." That wasn't a lie depending on who you ask. To Sebastian, three years isn't a long time at all, not to a demon. Ciel was free to interpret his answer whichever way he wanted. The young boy assumed the butler meant only a day or two.

“I have brought you your morning tea, Young Master. Why don't you unhand those drapes and have a cup while it's still hot?” Sebastian asked encouragingly. From the tone of his voice, Ciel could almost hear the friendly smile on the butler's face. 

Sebastian rouse from his knees and turned to his cart displaying a porcelain tea set. It was best if Sebastian kept up with what Ciel would find familiar. Figuring that even with the Young Master's sudden memory loss, he'd still remember his family's status and would retain a sense of his usual morning routine. Ciel finally let go of the curtains and scooted to the middle of the bed. The long sleeves of his nightshirt came down over his hands causing him to fumble a little.

“Here you are. Today’s tea is a Fortnum and Mason Royal Blend.” The butler handed his young Lord a teacup decorated with brightly colored ornamental flowers placed upon a matching saucer. 

Ciel shook his hands free from the sleeves to feebly take the cup from its place on the saucer, still too nervous to make eye contact with his new butler this time.“Thank you.” Ciel murmured quietly, lifting the cup to his mouth. The sweet aroma tickled his nostrils. 

_So polite._ Sebastian noted with a grin, watching the young boy take a sip of his tea and hum in approval.

“I didn't mean to startle you, My Lord.” Sebastian continued to speak. Allowing awkward pauses between conversations now will not give Ciel a chance to adjust to his presence. “I am your humble servant, I am bound to your command. You have nothing to fear from me.”

“I'm use to being formally introduced to new servants _before_ they start working here. Not after.” Ciel stated bitterly, staring down at the cream coloured tea in his cup. By formal, he really means meeting the newly hired help by hiding behind his father's pant leg.

“My employment here was rather rushed, I suppose you could say.” Sebastian said with an obedient hand on his chest. “I apologize for not greeting you in the manner you have become accustomed.” and he bowed deeply.

Feeling a little better after Sebastian’s apology, Ciel bravely took a glimpse at the face of his butler. The man he saw looked like a ‘Sebastian’. He couldn't help but notice the similarities in their features. The butler and his pet dog were unusually tall for their respective species, both clad in black and scary in their own separate ways.

Sebastian, still bowing, looked up to meet his Master's eyes. His own demon eyes were relaxed in a deep auburn colour. Bangs from a head of shiny sable hair framed his long pale face.

He didn't straighten up but instead placed his hands on his knees so he could remain eye level with Ciel. “We should get to know each other.” Sebastian said with his signature cat like smile. He had a theory but needed his Master to confirm it. He needed to know why his Young Master appeared even younger and so suddenly. “Might I ask, how old you are?”

Ciel looked up through his eyelashes, thinking back, counting his birthdays. “Ten.” He finally replied.

That answer shook the butler slightly but he kept his composure. “Ah, I see…” he laughed nervously. _Oh dear, it's as I thought. This isn't good._

Sebastian finally clued in to the gravity of the situation. He stood up straight and placed a hand on his chin. Not only did Ciel look younger physically, but without his memories, he was mentally ten years old as well. From where Sebastian stood he saw the sheen from the sigil that marked Ciel's violet right eye, clouded over by demonic energy. Their covenant remained intact, left undisturbed by whatever strange anomaly has befallen his Master. Now deep in contemplation he didn’t notice the look of worry expressed on his Young Master’s face after his butler went silent. Ciel wondered if he’s done something wrong.

 _How did this happen? How do I explain this to the other servants?_ Sebastian pondered. He realized his next move and needed to act quickly.

Sebastian finally spoke. “You continue to enjoy your tea, Young Master. I’d like to excuse myself for a moment. I shall return.” To give his butler permission to leave, Ciel wordlessly nodded. 

Before making a quick retreat out the bedroom door Sebastian took with him the morning paper. A frightening headline about more recovered bodies from the Campania splashed across the cover page, above an overly sensationalized article of haunted cruise ships and conspiracy theories. Sebastian deemed that such topics would be too much for this Young Master to handle, and only left the cart behind.

Ciel sighed after the butler left. Now alone, he looked around the room still shaken, and confused as to why he had awoken in his parent's bedchamber. The only time he was ever in this room was to curl up with his parents after a nightmare.

Finished with his tea, Ciel reached to place the teacup on the nightstand. He flopped onto the bed and turned to his side, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. The young boy tried to calm himself down after his morning ordeal because breathing too heavily will only worsen his childhood affliction. The hot tea and warm milk relaxed his body and lulled him back to sleep.

He wasn't asleep for too long when he awoke to a commotion outside. Sliding off the side of the large bed, his bare feet touched the soft rug on the floor. Ciel wanted to know what was going on and followed the sound of voices to a window. Grasping the window ledge, he peered outside to see a group of people standing around a carriage loaded with luggage bags. He only recognized two of them. 

His old butler Tanaka and his new butler Sebastian were standing around a group of strangers. A boy some years older than himself with shaggy flaxen hair held out of his face by some hair clips, and wearing a straw hat. Next to the boy stood an older man with dirty blonde hair, smoke seemed to escape his mouth from a possible cigarette, and he was dressed in white. Ciel couldn’t tell it was a chef's uniform with his back turned. Standing beside him was a short redhead in a maid’s outfit with large round glasses. 

The last person he noticed was by far the strangest, a man with silver colored hair and an odd skin complexion. Something was wrapped around his neck that moved occasionally.

“A snake!?” Ciel said out loud to himself in surprise. 

He couldn't hear what they were saying but it seemed like the four strangers and Tanaka were having a disagreement with Sebastian. Something Sebastian said must have diffused the situation because the next thing he saw was the head butler ushering them all into the horse-drawn carriage. Ciel watched as they were carted away and Sebastian walking back into the mansion.

The young boy was more confused than ever by what he had just witnessed. “Who were those other people, and why did Sebastian send them and Tanaka away?” _One of them had a snake… are they dangerous?_ Ciel wondered.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the bedroom door. Sebastian walked in without waiting for an invitation. “Pardon me, my Lord.” Ciel jumped away from the window pretending like he didn't see what his butler was up to outside, just moments ago.

“It is time for you to get dressed and start the day.” Sebastian stated, walking towards his Young Master.

“I-I can dress myself! I don’t need any help...” Ciel said nervously, stopping the butler in his tracks. A puzzled Sebastian looked at Ciel with a tilt to his head, unsure of where this switch in behavior came from. He thought he did well earning his trust, but it appears he somehow broke it. 

At a time like this, he wasn't sure what to else to say other then, “Very well.” and politely step back a pace or two. It would make his job much more difficult if his now timid Master kept his distance from him. 

After admitting to wanting to dress himself, Ciel wasn't quite sure about his next move. The logical step would be to walk towards the dressing room, so that was the direction he went in. The night shirt he wore tousled around his small frame with every step. 

Sebastian spied the leather eye patch on the nightstand. “The Young Master won't be needing that.” He says to himself. There's no reason to hide his eye possessed by the contract seal now that everyone in the manor has been removed. Sebastian couldn't come up with a good excuse as to why Ciel should wear it anyway. To suggest such a thing might cause his Young Master to ask more questions.

Sebastian took hold of the eyepatch, palming it in his hand and swiftly hiding it up his sleeve. He didn't even want Ciel to know it was there. _The Young Master shouldn't know about his eye either._ Sebastian realized, remembering the walk in dressing room contained several mirrors.

“Uh, wait just a moment, my Lord.” Sebastian said, thinking quickly on his feet. Ciel turned to look at the black clad butler. “I just remembered that there might not be anything in there that would fit you.” Cleverly thinking up yet another truth. Now that Ciel has become smaller most of his other clothing won't fit, but to Ciel it made sense. This was not his room, why should his clothing be in here at all?

“I do believe there might be some clothes that will fit but they are stored away and hard to reach. Allow me to bring them out for you.” Sebastian said dutifully.

“Oh... If you insist.” Ciel replied, watching his butler once again disappear behind a door.

Sebastian quickly got to work removing all the mirrors in the dressing room. This was a boys room afterall, so there weren't that many to begin with, and because his devoted butler was always there to help him look presentable, Ciel never needed to fuss about his appearance.

The mirrors from the closet doors were taken down and stored behind the furniture. He hid the tabletop mirror in a drawer too high for Ciel to reach. The mirror attached to the vanity was built in, all he could do was cover it with a cloth. 

Once all the reflective surfaces were hidden, Sebastian found a sizable box, veneered with mahogany, and filled with his Young Master's old clothing. A welcome home gift from Nina who made Ciel a completely new wardrobe shortly after returning to the manor on that fateful day to discover that he lost everything. His home and belongings, all destroyed in the fire

“Here we are.” Sebastian announced after returning to the bedroom where his Master patiently waited. He placed the box on the bed and swiftly opened it.

Ciel sat on the bed and helped him sort through the garments, clumsily, trying to keep the sleeves of his shirt from rolling forward over his hands. Sebastian noticed the ill fitting garment was causing his Young Master some trouble and reached over to roll up his sleeves. "Allow me assist you, my Lord."

The sudden contact surprised Ciel at first, almost wanting to recoil his hands in fear but allowed the butler to continue. As a son from a noble family, Ciel was used to being waited on by servants but he wasn't sure what to expect from this butler yet. He held out his arms for Sebastian to fold the cotton of his sleeves repeatedly, until his hands were finally free. The butler couldn't contain a smirk as he wondered if those among the underworld would still be afraid of the now tiny and valuable Phantomhive. 

“Is something wrong?” Ciel asked. He didn't fear staring at his new butler anymore. Now he focused on trying to read his expressions, to understand what he was thinking.

“Nothing is wrong, my Lord.” Sebastian turned his attention back to the box of clothing before his expressions gave away that he found the little Lord amusing. 

The two of them got to work removing each article of clothing from the wooden box one by one, and laid them out on the bed. Ciel frowned at the assortment of outfits. There were dress shirts of smokey grey and earthly sienna, steel blue and deep green vests, just to name a few of the muted colours to be seen, and shorts to match.

“I don't like these clothes, they look too mature for me.” Ciel said, unimpressed by the array of such gloomy looking garments. “Who wears this stuff?”

“An Earl would dress this way.” Sebastian said holding up a dark navy cloak for show. His words made Ciel’s face scowl, an expression familiar to the butler, one that reflected his Master’s older counterpart. 

The young Lord wondered if his butler was having a go at him, he isn’t an Earl. 

A surge of anxious energy rushed through Ciel’s body as thoughts of suspicion flooded his head. His body’s response to this spike in energy began with fidgeting at hem the of his shirt when the agitation reached his fingertips. His mind was next to recieve an outlet for this energy, manifesting itself into a series of questions. “Are these really my clothes? Why are they even in here? Why was I sleeping in this room?”

Sebastian blinked at the sudden barrage of questions. “While your parents are gone you are the family head.” he replied smoothly, selectively answering the only question he thought was important. "Therefore, it would make sense for you to have their room."

"Gone!? Why did they leave?” tears welled up in the corners of Ciel’s eyes. “Where are my parents? Where is…” The boy trailed off, unsettled by the feeling of being alone with a stranger. 

“It would seem that, as a butler, I am not privy to know that kind of information.” Sebastian answered. Again, this was technically not a lie, but did nothing to comfort the child, leaving Sebastian unsure of how to handle this situation. He knew what really happened to his Young Master's family. He knows where they are physically, buried in the cemetery on the manor's property. However, he did not know the status of their souls and if they walked this earth in spirit, if they even made it heaven or … 

That was the straw Sebastian was going to grasp onto in order to avoid revealing the truth behind the absence of his Young Master’s family. Until he can figure out what has caused Ciel's diminutive appearance and his sudden amnesia, Sebastian was going to have to walk a fine line between the truth and a vague explanation. It was all he could do without going against their contact. The only way to spare his Young Master from any unnecessary distress. 

Sebastian wasn't too keen on having to potentially deal with a hysterically upset child either.

“I-I’m unfit to be the family head… What about…!?” Ciel's words trailed off, his bottom lip quivered as he began to feel apprehensive towards his new title, one he was not properly prepared for. “I always get left behind. This isn't fair...” he muttered under his breath. Despite there being another person standing in the room with him, Ciel felt alone.

"My my, such low self-esteem for someone so young. You are more than fit for the job!” Sebastian was quick to try and console his Young Master. Not once, until today, has he ever heard his Young Master admit to such negativity against his own merits. “You have me here to aid you. There is no need to cry.” He offered Ciel a handkerchief that he retrieved from his jacket pocket.

Sebastian's concern slowly disappeared as he spoke up again. “It's only temporary. You won't be an Earl forever.” 

Ciel smiled with a little sniffle from his butler’s reassurance. He was oblivious to the sly grin on Sebastian’s face or the threat hidden behind his words. Unaware that this strange man had ownership over his soul from the contract he made with a demon. 

The hope that his parents will soon return was the only thought on this child's mind. Ciel was used to his father being away on work related trips but it was an odd thing for everyone else to be gone and for them to hire a new butler without telling him...

A still doubtful Ciel wiped the tears from his eyes with the handkerchief that was offered. To distract himself from thinking of any scary worst case scenarios he continued to sort through the box until he finally found clothes more to his taste. 

An off white-greyish coloured sailor suit with a robin's-egg-blue collar flap was probably the most exciting looking outfit he’s seen so far. Sebastian recognized the outfit. The sailor suit was part of his summer clothes, anf was never worn because the old Ciel thought it was too childish. 

“This will do.” The new younger Ciel felt better now, these clothes were much more age appropriate. 

“Now that you found yourself something to wear it is time to get ready. Do you still insist on dressing yourself?” Sebastian asked while folding and repacking the rejected garments.

“Yes.” Ciel replied. “I think I can manage.”

“Of course. I shall leave to prepare breakfast. Call me if you need any assistance.” They were going to have to get used to each other again, Sebastian figured. He slides the box under the bed, takes the teacup from the nightstand and leaves the chambers with his cart quicker than necessary. A natural reflex whenever their morning fell behind schedule.

Once outside the door and away from his Young Master, he could finally let go of his composure. 

Sebastian exhaled deeply. 

How could this have happened? To allow something to slip through and afflict the Young Master in such a manner, and on his watch no less, wasn't in the scope of his imagination. Sebastian needed to get to the bottom of this mystery as soon as possible. It was his duty to protect the Young Master’s reputation and for his own self interest of maintaining the high standards he has set as a butler, all before the servants returned.

How long will he be able to dodge this Young Master’s questions about his family, and past, without causing him to freak out? How is he to serve someone who doesn't remember the last three years spent as an Earl, the Queen's watchdog, and the Master to a demon butler whose soul is bounded to him by contract? Even his desire for revenge.

"This will complicate things…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend: So Sebastian just yeets the servants out of the manor?  
> Me: Exactly!  
> Sebastian: I don't even know how to deal right now, please leave.
> 
> I wanted to make younger Ciel a brat but not as an explosive cry baby, he was probably raised better than to behave that way. I decided that making him be picky about his clothing was a subtle way to show how spoiled he could have been.


	3. Before Noon: The Butler, Limited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the summer I got a full time job that I love but had to move to another city, so my time has been divided. I am able to write a little bit on the train rides to work but I probably won't update again until late in the new year. If I make any edits to this chapter I'll mention so in the next one.  
> With that being said, this chapter made me happy to write, I hope it makes you happy to read.
> 
> Can't-stop-won't-stop  
> Writing wholesome Black Butler fanfictions.  
> (Posting chapter in the spirit of Dadbastian week 2019)

Sebastian bolted for the kitchen, shedding his guise of the perfect, strait-laced butler for a look of pure ire. The atmosphere of heavy tension that surrounded him would tell all to avoid the man as roaring mayhem ran through his head, that is, if anyone was still around to witness the embarrassing state Sebastian was in. Always confident and organized, now left utterly unprepared; but with the now emptied manor, a vexed Sebastian has the freedom to conduct himself at his own pace. The form of the inhuman butler was reduced to a blur as he frantically works to get this hectic day back on track.

At this time, their daily schedule was pushed back considerably since a portion of the morning was spent removing the servants and finding his Young Master suitable clothes. Sebastian was already unsure of what to make his child master for breakfast, but was this new Young Master different from the older one? 

He could feel the pull of their contract and how it connects them, the bond never wavered, the boy from this morning was indeed his Young Master, however...

Is he a picky eater? Does he have to adjust to a new flavor palate like the first time? These questions only added to his frustration.

Was he overthinking the situation? Perhaps, but Sebastian’s character wasn’t about waiting for the storm to pass, he’d rather dance in the rain. The strict criteria that comes with the job states that, as a butler, he must always be ready to anticipate the needs of his master and adapt to any given situation thrown his way. Embracing this aesthetic, as a demon, will make up for his lack of maternal instincts. 

Regardless, it was nearing 10:30, anything he makes the Young Master to eat now will no longer be breakfast but more of an elevenses snack. 

The forecast for the rest of the day suggests that their schedule might continue to be rearranged. This was to be expected under these circumstances. Before giving the unexpected a chance to ruin their evening routine, Sebastian resorts to pre-prepping dinner. Without any adequate time to think of something, he quickly flips through the worn out and well used cookbook, hoping that the various recipes might give him some inspiration on a substantial meal for the Young Master.

Sebastian decides to prepare a traditional venison roast, meat that was gifted to them by local hunters as the Earl had no time for hunting trips since his return. He found a suitable recipe for the dish which involved ingredients such as cooking wine, garlic, nutmeg, and thyme, incorporated into a marinade; a blend of sweet and savory flavors that shouldn’t offend his Master’s unpredictable sense of taste. 

He ditched his tailcoat to instead don an apron, the strings tied behind his back fluttered as he fussed around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients. 

In the midst of his prepping, Sebastian paused while still gripping the freezer's door handle, his posture was as cold and stiff as ice itself. 

The demon butler sensed an unfamiliar presence. 

He turned all of his attention towards this presence to be sure it was discernible from others he might have sensed. It couldn’t be that the servants have returned already, afterall they wouldn’t dare disobey his orders. His eyes glowed red behind an unnatural shadow manifesting across his face. An unknown danger threatens his Master. 

Whoever it was, his instincts told him that they’re not here on friendly terms. Sebastian quickly paced the length of the kitchen, focused, the unfamiliar presence was on the move. He tried to locate them from his position in the basement kitchen of the Phantomhive estate. They were outside the walls of the manor. Unusual, he found that the trespasser’s movements were unnaturally swift as they maneuvered somewhere within the manor’s grounds.

Before he could exit the kitchen the presence vanished as quickly as it appeared to then be replaced by another, more familiar one. Sebastian's concentration was broken when he looked down in surprise to see a big icy-blue eye staring back at him from the other side of the kitchen doorway. 

Sebastian let out a sigh, returning his frightening demeanor back to a stoic expression. A crisis has been averted for now as the Young Master was close by and unharmed. The butler looked down again, the moment the owner of the blue eye realized they've been discovered he disappeared into the hallway. 

"Don't go, Young Master." Sebastian called out, amused by the flighty little human. "I've told you before, there is no need to fear me." 

The blue eye returned a moment later to peak at him from the other side of the threshold. A tiny hand gripped the door frame for balance and Ciel leaned to the side revealing more of his face. His head sunk into tensed up shoulders as he looked up at the butler.

 _So shy…_ Sebastian thinks to himself. The corners of his mouth were pulled up into a grin, he didn't expect his appearance would intimidate the boy so much. 

Ciel couldn't hide his fear. Tanaka was his only reference when observing the loyalty of a butler towards his master, and even he was strict. Yet the older, more seasoned butler was genuine, kind and kept the boy honest, always looking out for his best interests. The exact model of butler Ciel has come to know.

Everything about this butler didn’t seem genuine at all, an anomaly that Ciel could not unravel. He dressed in all black, the standard, who shared the same name as his pet dog, odd, and seemingly came out of nowhere, unnerving. His voice was calm and measured but his smile never quite reached his eyes. Eyes that appeared cold and intense if you stared into them long enough. 

"You can come in." The butler who introduced himself as 'Sebastian' informs the child.

Ciel replied in a nervous little whisper. "But the chiefs always shooed me out of the kitchen." 

Sebastian heard him despite his quiet tone of voice and was inclined to agree with the previous chiefs, the kitchen was no place for the Young Master. Supposing that the key to solving the mystery behind his Young Master's new state is to find and capture this trespasser, leaving Ciel alone right now might prove too risky. Until the culprit is caught it would do him no good by sending the boy away.

Ciel leaned out a little more to look around the room, taking note of the suspiciously empty kitchen. Where are the chiefs and the bakers? The Butchers and those who man the roasting spits? Where are the servers and the maids?

"That is a good point, my Lord." Sebastian said quickly to deflect Ciel's attention. "The kitchen can be a dangerous place for someone like you. However, you are wise enough to know it's unsafe around hot ovens and to stay away from them, yes?"

"Y-yes."

"And you know better than to play with sharp objects?" Ciel nods in return. "Well then, step inside. As long as I'm here, I won't allow anything to harm you." Sebastian says, beckoning the boy to enter with a wave of his white clad hand.

Ciel stepped away from the wall revealing the terrible job he did dressing himself, which came as no surprise to Sebastian. The neckerchief that peaked under the sailor suit collar was carelessly tied. The tabs that hung from something resembling a knot were uneven. 

Sebastian couldn’t fault him for his efforts, he did take the mirrors away after all. However his choice of footwear was by far the most offensive part of his outfit. His Young Master was wearing a pair of regular house slippers. He could understand if he had difficulty with the lacing of his shoes or had trouble finding shoes that fit, but this could have been avoided if this stubborn Young Master just let him help in the first place.

“Young Master, one's appearance is always important for first impressions.” The butler instructed with a hint of frustration. Sebastian knelt down to untie and adjust Ciel’s crooked neckerchief. “An Earl must be perfectly presentable.”

"You keep saying that! Why?" Ciel asked with a frown, raising the question of his new title once more. “My dad will be back soon and you’ll see, he’s the real Earl of Phantomhive.”

Sebastian tightens a new knot into the neckerchief with a sigh, internally scolding himself for bringing up that topic again. He crossed his chest with his hand and says, with all the sincerity he could muster, “I understand your convictions, my Lord, I never met your father, so forgive me for assuming that you...” he felt the heavy stare his Young Master gave him. The child's eyes squinted and nose scrunched up, as if that will help him to peer inside the mind of his butler's.

"Eh, what is the matter?"

"Everyone has a tell."

"A tell, my Lord?"

"Yes, my father told me once that when someone lies they fidget, or break eye contact, or something. You don't seem to have one." 

Sebastian chuckled for a moment before replying. “Well that’s a relief to hear since I strive to serve my Master with dedication and the utmost honesty.” He waited for the boy to unfurl the suspicious look on his face and relax before continuing. "I'll demonstrate by sharing a secret with you, Young Master. I don't have a ‘tell’ because I never tell lies. So believe me when I say, you are in fact an Earl- at least to me." he admitted, hoping to bring this conversation to end.

Since birth, Ciel was raised to be a proper young nobleman. Taught to be graceful and pious, and to be respectful towards others, no matter their social standing. Ciel was often regarded as exceptionally intelligent for his age, nevertheless, he was still an impressionable child who had not yet learned to question an authority figure. He so desperately wanted to trust this man who has shown him nothing but kindness since their first meeting that morning, but remained skeptical.

Ciel opened his mouth to respond, to protest but was interrupted by a deep grumble in the pit of his stomach. What came out of his mouth instead was a declaration. "I'm hungry..." 

"My sincerest apologies for today’s abysmal schedule, Young Master, and because of that you have not yet broken your fast. What would you like to eat?" This worked out for the butler. He’d get the answers he needed straight from the source.

“Chocolate!” Ciel exclaimed. A shot in the dark. He was expecting it to be turned down, but the butler did ask so the boy boldly went for it anyway.

“Old fashioned French crêpes it is! Filled with only a little bit of chocolate and paired with a bounty of fruits. Does that sound agreeable to you?” 

“Y-yes, please!” The vibrant-eyed boy says in complete shock. Such treats were only given under certain circumstances or special occasions, not because he simply requested it. This made Ciel very excited.

 _My, first a ‘thank you’ and now a ‘please’ he says… this Young Master knows his manners._ Sebastian thought.

Sebastian concluded that the use of such formal language, language he believed didn’t exist in the Young Master’s vocabulary or at the very least these words were not reserved for the likes of him, was enough proof that he's regained this Young Master’s trust. With a “Pardon me,” Sebastian picked up Ciel without hesitation and seated him on the counter. An informal action that surprised and confused Ciel, he squirmed at the sudden feeling of cold marble on his rear. 

This wasn’t the most sanitary option for the kitchen, Sebastian considered, but this assured that the child was kept close by and out of trouble.

Ciel sat with his hands folded in his lap, feeling awkward as he watched his butler putter around the kitchen preparing the sugary meal. To keep a servant company while they carried out their duties was improper for someone of his position, yet the young Earl felt compelled to stay. He had so many questions about this peculiar fellow but didn’t know how to ask or where to start.

What made this butler so special that he was promoted straight to head butler so quickly? Tanaka was old, was that enough of a reason to hire a new butler so hastily? And how did he even get this job? He clearly doesn’t follow the rules for a servant by carelessly disregarding the personal space of his master. Why does the manor feel so empty?

And about what he saw out of the window that morning...

 _First the dry ingredients. Add flour, salt, and sugar into a mixing bowl and combine with a whisk before adding the eggs-_ Sebastian heard a quiet gasp beside him. His Young Master was in awe of him cracking the eggs. A silly reaction, but to a sheltered kid who's never watched the chiefs cook before, it was fascinating to learn how food gets made. Standard convention be damned, Ciel was thoroughly entertained and now invested in the show. Sebastian continues. _Now, slowly incorporate milk and melted butter into the batter to not form clumps. The batter must be smooth and-_

"So… you're a butler who also cooks?" 

He paused from his work and turned to look at the little lord. The meditative way Sebastian liked to cook was interrupted by the young child who was swinging his legs over the edge of the counter top. 

"I'm very versatile…” He answers with his signature cat-like smile, pouring the batter into the warmed up pan. “A butler must be prepared for anything, so I've learned to wear many hats." 

It wasn’t that Sebastian couldn’t multitask, he just wasn’t expecting to play an impromptu game of questions and answers. He didn't let this faze him though, he’s spent more than enough time around human children to expect this level of curiosity. Because of the parties Ciel would throw for the local orphanages the demon became desensitized to their silly nature. However, just by serving his own child Master, Sebastian discovered a long time ago that no one liked to hear the sound of their own voice more than a child.

The questions spilled from Ciel's mouth like a faucet. Sebastian was always wily with words and could keep up with the best of them. It surprised him how he rather enjoyed the back and forth banter between them. He couldn't condemn a curious mind. 

"Have you always been a butler?" 

"No, I've had other jobs."

"What kind of jobs?" 

"An inquisitor and punisher of bad people. I grant favours, and sometimes I'll even act as a bodyguard." Sebastian said while flipping over a paper thin crêpe, wondering if he said too much. The crêpe looked under cooked, the pan wasn’t hot enough.

"That sounds like a cop!? Did you work for The Yard?" Ciel asked, blinking rapidly from surprise and confusion. Why would someone leave such an exciting sounding job to pursue what Ciel imagined to be a tiring and thankless line of work.

"No, no, nothing like that. I guess that does sound similar but not quite so noble." _Certainly nothing so tedious as to chase down the "bad guys". The "bad guys" usually find (summon) me. However, admitting so might come across as sounding too menacing for this Young Master._ The next crêpe turned out perfect.

"So a cop-like person turn butler who can cook, that's an interesting resume." Ciel remarked. Maybe this butler was ex-military, which would make sense. They arrive already disciplined to take orders and can handle the dehumanizing treatment from people who out rank them. 

The young Ciel hasn't yet been exposed to the corruption held within the powerful upper class, or the scandals that arise around people who amass too much time and money. However, he does understand that butlers are the concierges to some very important people in British society, the silent observers to private conversations not meant for public ears. If Sebastian was an ex-soldier he's preprogrammed to work with the discretion needed for his role in servitude; Meaning he is the perfect candidate for keeping secrets.

"How old are anyway?" Ciel continued.

"Ancient." Sebastian said with complete honesty but he had also discovered that kids found it funny when adults over exaggerated their age. The last crêpe was slightly burnt, the pan was too hot.

The absurdity of the butler’s answer to the question of his own age made Ciel chuckle. "You're funny." Finding out that his new butler had a sense of humor helped to slightly pacify the Young Master.

Sebastian plated his dessert creation, slathering a generous amount of homemade chocolate spread, adding strawberries, blueberries and bananas before gently rolling the delicate, perfectly cooked pastry. Against his better judgement but for the sake of his Young Master who watched closely with great interest, Sebastian garnished the top by drizzling on maple syrup (acquired from their trip abroad) for taste. Some more chocolate and fruits for presentation. He was trying to show off now. 

Ciel looked on in awe, shamelessly drooling from hunger.

“What say we take this to the dining hall, my Lord?” Sebastian helped Ciel off of the counter. Ciel gave a simple “Ok.” before following the butler with his trolley out of the kitchen.

"Then, I shall fetch you a proper pair of shoes."

* * *

Ciel ate his dessert happily. Occasionally swiping a finger at his plate to get a good amount of chocolate on his tiny digits when he thought his butler wasn’t looking. Wanting to savor every bite. 

Although his happiness didn’t last. It wasn’t until he looked around at the empty grand oak table did Ciel start to feel alone again. He wished he had others to share this happiness with. No one would believe he was allowed to eat such a rich and sugary meal so early in the day. It felt like at any moment someone was going to burst into the room and admonish the two of them. First his novice butler for preparing the chocolate crêpes and then Ciel for knowing better than to eat them. 

However, the two of them were left alone. The manor remained quiet. 

Even with his new butler there waiting on his every need, Sebastian was still such a strange presence to have around, and didn’t do much to curb his loneliness. It almost seemed like Sebastian had an unbreakable somber air around him, that was the only way Ciel could describe it. He hoped this feeling will go away soon and that it was just his shy personality making him overly paranoid. 

Ciel poured over these thoughts while gripping his spoon tightly in his hand. He reassured himself that his parents would never leave their son in the care of someone who was untrustworthy but these thoughts didn’t stop the anxiety from rising into lungs, becoming dangerously close to sparking an asthma attack.

Breathing deeply Ciel quieted down his thoughts of suspicion for his own health. He turned his focus back to the snack, but before digging in again, he saw something strange in the shallow curve of his spoon. In his own reflection something purple flashed back at him with every blink of his eyes. Curiously, Ciel brought the spoon closer to his face to inspect it until a gloved hand gently cupped around the spoon, blocking his view.

“I noticed it as well, did you Young Master?” Sebastian asked and Ciel stiffened in his seat, wondering what it was that he saw as nervousness sunk in. “This spoon appears to be dull and wasn't polished correctly. Might I suggest a different one?” 

“Oh, sure...” Ciel agreed and let go of the spoon’s handle with a sigh. _He seems a bit overly attentive._ The young boy thought. Despite that, Ciel didn’t read to much into it and not wanting to miss a bite, he chooses to eat with a fork while Sebastian pretends to retrieve a new spoon; a utensil he had no intentions of actually replacing.

The butler had to try harder to keep reflective items away from the Young Master.

Since leaving the kitchen, Sebastian has not felt another uninvited presence but refused to believe that will be their last attempt to infiltrate the manor and cause further harm to his Master. He didn’t like that the potential culprit was still at large but to separate himself from the Young Master to investigate would mean leaving the boy vulnerable. 

Only now did he regret sending the servants away. Sebastian wondered if he should he have at least kept one of them around to occupy the Master and keep him company. 

Perhaps, Finny. 

Not only did he have confidence in the gardener's superhuman strength to protect the Young Master in his place, but he'd also ask the least amount of questions. If he did ask questions, Sebastian would start by saying, "The Young Master seems smaller? Might it be because of the room’s lighting?" However, Sebastian winced, forgetting that Finny is a powerhouse who is unable to control his limitless strength. He imagined the gardener accidentally snapping the poor Young Master in half if left unsupervised. By accident of course, Finny might find giving the adorable young Earl a hug difficult to resist.

Mey-Rin with her poor eyesight would be the easiest to handle. “Perhaps the Young Master is just vertically challenged today?” “A trick of the eye,” he could describe to her.

"His memory loss could just be a game he's playing." Bard is anything but simple, however, he would trust and believe any excuse Sebastian used, but for the moment their absence didn’t matter. They would cause him the same amount of work by just getting them organized then it would to just entertain and protect the Young Master himself.

Sebastian refilled his Master’s cup of warm milk before returning the pitcher to the servant's trolley. With his butler walking behind his chair and back now turned, Ciel wiped a finger across the plate again, gathering as much chocolate as he can, hoping his butler doesn’t see. 

Naturally, Sebastian sees everything. Did his master think he'd not notice the smears on his plate or the chocolate finger prints on the table cloth? A vein in his forehead twitched at such inappropriate table manners, everything about this day has been highly irregular. Lucky for Ciel, there were more pressing matters on his butler's mind then reprimanding the boy for playing with his food.

Sebastian had a few questions of his own. He felt this was finally the proper time to gather clues as to what has happened to his age and stature. How has it negatively affected his health, and was there anything he could remember before going to bed the night before.

“Young Master, are you feeling well? I heard you complained about having a headache last night?”

“What headache?” Ciel asked without taking his attention off the plate of warm crepes, melted chocolate, and cool fresh fruits. 

“Oh. So nothing's out of the ordinary then?” Sebastian pressed. 

“Now that you mention it, I'm not having any trouble breathing today. Have you been informed about my asthma?”

“Of course, and that is a relief to hear.” Finding out that the Young Master was in good health gave the butler at ease but that information wasn’t much to go on. Although it was silly to think that Ciel would be of any help given his situation, Sebastian felt he wasn’t asking the right questions.

Sebastian reflected on his next series of questions, waiting for the right moment to ask them so they don’t feel out of place in a conversation. Ciel absentmindedly pushed a strawberry across the plate with his fork, gathering up layers of chocolate and syrup like a snowball. How long does it take to replace a spoon? He looked around the empty table again before calling for his butler. 

“Sebastian...? Could I invite someone over to visit?”

"I'm afraid that the manor is not in a proper state for catering to guests.” Sebastian replied. Really, it was the both of them who weren’t in any state to have company visit, but this was a great opportunity to examine what Ciel could remember. “Who might you invite? If you don't mind my asking." 

“I’m not sure.”

“I do believe there is an aunt in your family with the most intriguing reputation and nickname. Madam Red is her moniker.” Sebastian says, pretending to have never met her but rather learned about her through talk around town, which would not sound unusual. Madam Red had a large social circle and gossip was her gospel.

“Oh ya, Auntie Anne! I wonder how she is doing.” The Young Master doesn't remember she was murdered, it happened quite recently, only a few months ago. “Or I could invite Elizabeth.”

“Elizabeth, my Lord?”

“Lizzy, she’s my cousin and a good friend.” If that is how he feels about Lady Elizabeth then this Young Master isn't yet betrothed to her. 

Sebastian was disappointed, there was nothing for him to work with. It truly was as if the last three years was wiped clean from his Young Master's memory.

“I have a dog named Sebastian,” Ciel states. How quickly children could change the topic of a conversation was dizzying. “Did you know that?”

"So I’ve heard." Sebastian said, trying to suppress a dismissive tone. There was no need to remind him.

"I thought it was a joke when you told me you were also named Sebastian. That maybe you changed your name because it would appeal to me."

"It is quite a coincidence, isn't?” Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes.

“Where is he by the way?” Ciel hadn’t considered the absence of the family guard dog until now.

“Unfortunately, I am unsure of your dog's where abouts.”

“Hmm, it's just as well.” Ciel takes a sip of warm milk. He placed the cup decorated with petites fleurs back on the table, wiped the milk from his upper lip with a napkin and leaned back against his chair. He closed his eyes. “This all feels like some kind of a dream, and that I'll wake up any minute.” Ciel was exhausted. Nothing from today seemed real. 

_That would make things easier if this was just a dream._ "At the very least, has it been a good dream, Young Master?"

The blue haired child gave a chocolatey faced grin, half-hearted and forced, with the fork sticking out the side of his mouth. At least the crêpes were real. The sweet food didn’t make the longing to see his family hurt any less, but it did help to quiet the ache in his heart.

That look from his master was all the answer Sebastian needed. Keeping the child calm and content means a job well done, and after talking for a while Ciel forgot all about his spoon. 

Sebastian finally had enough of the messy child and takes the empty plate away before it was literally licked clean. Replacing the plate with a bowl of warm water for the Young Earl to clean his hands. Sebastian wipes Ciel's face with a damp cloth with only minimal amounts of struggling in protest.

A knock at the front door interrupts their clean up. Ciel perks up in his seat hoping it's his family, finally come home.

"Guests? Today of all days?" Sebastian utters under his breath, asking no one in particular other than to curse his own bad luck. Sebastian threw the day’s schedule out the window that very morning. Making phone calls, canceling all of his Young Master’s appointments and business meetings; Calling off any engagements Ciel might have attended for the rest of the week for good measure, to avoid this exact situation. 

“Young Master, please wait for me in the lounge while I answer the door.” Sebastian requests while he pulls Ciel’s chair out. Ciel hops off of the chair, a little more energized from all the sugar, he landed on the floor wearing a new pair of shoes that replaced his slippers and walked towards the door as instructed. Before reaching the threshold, he stops to look back at the butler. Sebastian gestures to the door with his hand, to encourage the boy. "I shall be only a moment." As if Ciel needed his reassurance. What the boy truly needed was trust in his butler, but does as he’s told and disappears into the hallway.

Once the Young Master was out of sight Sebastian speed walks to the front door of the manor. He takes hold of the door handle, readying himself to send away whoever has come to call on the Earl of Phantomhive at this time of day, in his current condition…

What a troublesome master he serves. Burdened to cover for him during messes such as this, duty bound to save face on his Master’s behalf. No one can find out about the Master’s condition, he will continue to maintain Ciel’s social imagine for the remainder of his short, human life, but is he now forced to start all over? Three years of partnership gone in an instant and he just has to accept it? This change can not be permanent, Sebastian will not allow it. 

If only the demon never tried dancing in the rain, he might have remained dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't how I wanted to end this chapter, we were going to have guests in this one but I underestimated the pacing in this story and moved it to the next chapter (plus the drama that I promised was pushed back) but that means you get an extra chapter instead of the 4 chapters that were originally planned.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
